


do you still believe in one another

by opeitsfinn



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeitsfinn/pseuds/opeitsfinn
Summary: "The world is ending and... I don't give a shit."-----episode 67 // taakos countdown and his headspace during all thattitle is from hey brother by avicii





	do you still believe in one another

Silently he lifts the umbrastaff, he’s overwhelmed with the flood of memories that just passed through but also so numb…. Too numb. Lucritia just looks at him. This is what she had to do - in her own mind but Taako… He’s lost everything. Sure the memories are back and he remembers his sister. Maybe it was better forgetting her than knowing she was there and now she wasn’t. Lup was gone and it was Lucritias fault. He could’ve spent this time looking for her and…. 

“Ten.” Taakos voice cracks, but his arm keeps his weapon drawn. The room is silent. His mind is still remembering. Remembering their childhood together, remembering her smile, remembering her stupid crush on Barry. Hearing her talk, her voice. Oh god, her voice. Taako always felt like a piece of him was gone, and he could never quite place it. He knew what was missing now. God, did he miss his sister. 

“Nine.” He counts down, filling the silence filling the room. Lucretia isn’t fearful. The look on her face is one of shame if anything. And why shouldn’t it be? She took everything from Taako. His sister, his memories and his friends. How could she have thought this was okay? How could she do this to him? To Magnus? To Merle? What right did she have taking their lives from them? 

“Taako, I know you’re upset,” Lucretia's voice gets interrupted as Taako hears Magnus shift and draw his own weapon. 

“Eight,” Taako says, she won’t stop him. 

“Seven.” He continues, trying to hold back whatever he was feeling other than the pain of remembering Lup. The pain of remembering over 100 years in a matter of seconds. The pain of knowing who Lucretia truly is. Taako would’ve one called her a friend but now… 

“Please listen to me, please.” She asks. The look on her face too calm for the situation they were all in at this moment. 

“Six.” The countdown continued. Merle looking between all of them but deciding to stop and look at Taako. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Merle sounded genuinely confused and scared, as though he didn’t know what they’d lost. What she had taken from Taako. Not even just Taako. What about all the memories Merle had lost? How could Merle not be pissed? 

“Five,” Taako said, ignoring Merle. 

“The chance to explain yourself was about,” Magnus hums as he thinks. “A dozen memories ago or so.” Magnus finished. Taako knew at that moment that Magnus was on his side. The more the merrier, but in all honesty Taako didn’t care. At this moment he didn’t have “sides.” It was Taako against everyone. 

“You fucking took everything from me.” The elf was surprised himself by the words coming out of his mouth. 

“I know that things went wrong.” There was a small moment before she continued. 

“I know I shouldn’t have kept you in the dark for as long as I did I swear! I had no idea how arduous a task it would be… I know I have a lot to atone for - but please. I’m begging let me finish this and we can talk about it.” She pleads. There isn’t anything now. His everything was gone and he’d forgotten about her. Maybe it wasn't just what Lucretia had done. Maybe it was the anger of forgetting his sister, his…. Fuck, his everything. Losing Lup… Taako lowers his weapon and is overcome with the numbness.

“Fine.” He says. The numbness and nothingness are there. It’s always been there but now it has overtaken him. Taako has never been alone, and now he is. Maybe that's what scares him the most. He’s not really listening as Merle asks Lucretia what she’s doing because memories of Lup and him are flooding back. 

“-you can’t do this!” Taako hears Barry say, probably to Lucretia. So Taako turns to her. 

“You know, honestly. Do whatever you want, I don’t care anymore.” His voice sounds hoarse, but it’s the truth. 

Taako doesn’t care. The world was ending, but for him, it was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> heya! sorry to give you some angsty shit right off of the bat but i wanted to write this scene out because I just heard it again and i still get so fucking emotional. anywho, im working on a college au for out favs so be on the lookout for that!


End file.
